Euroblast Festival
__INDEX__ Das Euroblast Festival ist ein seit 2008 in Köln stattfindendes Musikfestival, dessen Schwerpunkt auf Djent, Progressive Metal sowie Technical Death Metal und verschiedenen experimentellen Musikgenres liegt. Es wurde von den Freunden John Giulio Sprich und Daniel Schneider ins Leben gerufen und ist weltweit eines der größten seiner Art.Nexus has been invited to play one of the most cutting edge metal festivals around Europe auf spirit-of-metal.com, zugegriffen am 27. Juni 2013. Allgemein Bei der Auswahl an Bands arbeiten die Betreiber des Festivals eng mit der Internet-Plattform got-djent.com zusammen, welche innerhalb der Djent-Bewegung eine der wichtigsten Austauschplattformen ist. Neben vielen Bewerbungen, die die Veranstalter erhalten, haben sie auch ein Team um sich herum aufgebaut, welches stetig nach neuen Bands Ausschau hält. So kam es bereits des Öfteren dazu, dass Bands, nachdem sie sich beworben hatten oder durch das Team entdeckt worden sind, auf das Festival eingeladen wurden. Neben den Konzerten sind Workshops, in denen die Musiker der auftretenden Bands den Fans Einblicke in ihre Spielweisen und Techniken geben, fester Bestandteil des Festivals. Bemerkenswert ist zudem, dass Besucher aus der ganzen Welt anreisen. So wurden 2011 Besucher aus insgesamt 29 Ländern wie zum Beispiel Russland, Venezuela, der Türkei, den USA oder Israel verzeichnet und 2012 Karten in insgesamt 34 Nationen, unter anderem nach Indien, Australien und Schottland, verkauft.Interview mit John Giulio Sprich, einem der Veranstalter des Euroblast Festivals mit TotalRock Radio aif got-djent.com, zugegriffen am 27. Juni 2013.Konzertbericht vom Euroblast Vol. 7 auf bloodchamber.de, zugegriffen am 27. Juni 2013.Konzertbericht Konzertbericht vom Euroblast Vol. 8 auf musicheadquarter.de, zugegriffen am 27. Juni 2013. Geschichte Ende 2007 beschlossen die Freunde John Giulio Sprich und Daniel Schneider ihr eigenes Festival zu organisieren, da es zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein vergleichbares Festival in der Umgebung gab, auf denen die Bands spielen konnten, die den beiden gefielen. Mit ihrem eigenen Festival wollten sie eine Plattform schaffen, die es auch Bands aus neuen, experimentellen Musikgenres ermöglicht sich zu präsentieren. Bei der Organisation des ersten Euroblast Festivals im Mai 2008 konnten die beiden Freunde auf ihre Erfahrungen als Schlagzeuger bei verschiedenen Bands zurückgreifen, mit denen sie schon einige Konzerte gespielt und selbst organisiert hatten. Mit der Zeit luden die beiden Bands aus verschiedenen Subgenres auf ihr Festival ein, so dass auf den folgenden Festivals Bands unterschiedlichster Stilrichtungen zu sehen waren. So spielte die bis dahin noch unbekannte Band TesseracT auf der vierten Ausgabe des Festivals im Mai 2009 zum ersten Mal außerhalb Großbritanniens, noch bevor sie einen Plattenvertrag unterschrieben hatte. Auch Musiklabel fingen an auf das Festival aufmerksam zu werden, was dazu führte, dass mehrere Bands nach ihrem Auftritt auf dem Festival einen Plattenvertrag unterschrieben.Interview mit John Giulio Sprich, einem der Veranstalter des Euroblast Festivals auf powermetal.de, zugegriffen am 27. Juni 2013. Nach der fünften Auflage des Festivals im August 2009 beschloss man, dass Festival in Zukunft im jährlrichen Rhythmus zu veranstalten, woraufhin im Oktober 2010 die sechste Ausgabe des Festivals im Underground stattfand, auf welcher sich die Veranstalter bei der Auswahl der Bands das erste Mal vor allem auf Bands aus der Djent-Bewegung konzentrierten.Interview mit den Veranstaltern des Euroblast Festivals mit got-djent auf youtube.com, zugegriffen am 27. Juni 2013. Seit der siebten Ausgabe des Festivals, welche im Oktober 2011 stattfand und erstmals über mehrere Tage ging, rufen die Veranstalter auf der Internet-Plattform got-djent.com zu einem jährlichen Bandcontest auf, dessen Gewinner auf dem Euroblast Festival spielen darf.Euroblast festival: band competition auf got-djent.com, zugegriffen am 27. Juni 2013. Die achte Ausgabe des Festivals fand im Oktober 2012 statt und war erstmals über vier Tage ausgelegt, von denen die ersten beiden Tage im Underground und die beiden letzten Tage in der Live Music Hall stattfanden. Im Anschluss an das Festival fand zudem erstmals eine von den Veranstaltern organisierte Tour statt, welche quer durch Europa führte und an denen die Bands Monuments, Vildhjarta, Jeff Loomis und Stealing Axion teilnahmen.Euroblast 2012 Tour-Dates auf smnnews.com, zugegriffen am 27. Juni 2013. Die neunte Auflage des Euroblast Festivals wird zwischen dem 11. und 13. Oktober 2013 erstmals in der Essigfabrik stattfinden. Als Headliner wurden die deutsche Band The Ocean und die niederländische Band Textures bestätigt, jedoch wurde Ende Juli überraschend bekannt gegeben, dass die schwedische Band Meshuggah ebenfalls auf dem Festival als „Überheadliner“ auftreten wird.Euroblast Festival 2013 - The Ninth Is Coming: mit The Ocean & Textures als Headliner auf outspoken.de, zugegriffen am 27. Juni 2013.Meshuggah to play Euroblast festival auf got-djent.com, zugegriffen am 26. Juli 2013. Chronik Diese Liste umfasst ein Aufzählung der Bands, die am Euroblast Festival teilgenommen haben. Weblinks * Offizielle Website Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Metalfestival Kategorie:Musikfestival (Deutschland) Kategorie:Musikveranstaltung in Köln